dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Alyssa Cressley
Alyssa Grace Cressley } |color2 = #A74AC7 |line = #C12869 |textcolor2 = Black |text = Breathe the air you were born in}} '''Alyssa Grace Cressley '''is a student at Hogwarts School of Witches and Wizardry. She is a half blood who lives in Ravenclaw, She's in her fifth year at Hogwarts and she loves magic. Personality Alyssa Cressley is a hardworking, creative, and very intellegent student. She is known for her skills in logic and art, She speaks wisely but secretly blames the world around her for the simple mistakes she make. Alyssa cares for the people she loves and hates to see them hurt, But, they are not the most important to her. As she grew up, Her father and mother have always pressured her to do better in school so she can have the best. Even the simple little mistakes, she was lectured for, She couldn't help if she was terrible in sports, she couldn't help if she was awful in science, just like she couldn't help if she was terrible at any subject. Background Alyssa was born in Los Angelos, California to Jonathan and Elsa Cressley on September 2nd, 1998, Her father worked in an important business company, while her mother worked in a bakery. Despite being wealthy, The family has always acted like they had nothing, Jonathan and Else pressured Alyssa to do well in school, stressing Alyssa out for many years, Alyssa applied to Hogwarts, and years later, She's recieved an acceptance letter to Hogwarts. Alyssa's first year at Hogwarts was exciting, a new breathe of fresh air, awaiting to make new friends and possibly making new enemies. She was fascinated by the magic and soon, she had powers as well! Her second year, she adjusted into her new home and loved the friends she made, Once she reached her third year she knew the classes she passed and she knew the classes she had to upgrade her work. In her fourth year, she met a handsome boy but, only to find out he was taken, depressed by this, her grades began to fall down and she became careless of the consequences, And finally her fifth year, she's currently reworking on her grades. Her parents have told her about her having a brother, but she just never knew who he was, She hopes to find him soon. Appearance Alyssa Cressley can be described as an alpha-female, somewhat model-like, proper girl. She can also be described as a very tall girl. She has long strawberry-blonde hair and blue eyes. As for her style, Alyssa dresses conservatively and wears colorful dresses and skirts. She also accessorizes by wearing a purse. Alyssa is seen as a girly-girl. Relationships and Peers Family= Jonathan Cressley Alyssa is the daughter of Jonathan Cressley, She loves her father dearly but, he pressures her into doing good in School. Elsa Cressley Alyssa is the only daughter of Elsa Cressley, She loves her mother, who also pressures her into doing good in school. Ryder Cressley Alyssa just met Ryder, she was told about him when she was 15 years old. They get along pretty well, making Alyssa find Ryder interesting. Other Logic Alyssa is shown to be well in logic, she plays chess, and mostly wins in it. Art Alyssa is very creative, It comes naturally in her blood since most of the women in her family are excelling in art. Category:Ravenclaw Category:Ravenclaw Students Category:Female Category:Rosewood Wand Category:Blue Eyes Category:Blonde Hair Category:American Category:Born in America Category:Name begins with "A" Category:September Birthday